Avoiding Destiny
by Nirai Syrith
Summary: Kermit is bogged down and depressed. Once again he wishes things were different....can his friends bring him out or is the Muppet World changed forever and history rewritten? Dedicated and orginally found on the website MuppetCentral
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

The air weighed a hundred pounds. A green hand ran a finger under his suit collar. Anxiously Kermit tapped his foot and wiggled in his chair. How he wished he never gotten himself into this mess. Usually getting a summons from the boss wasn't always a bad thing. This time though he had a hunch. With the recent stock decline, this meeting couldn't be good news. Sure Kermit had his loyal fans. Mainly they were the crazies belonging to Muppet internet fan sites. According to the stockholders though it wasn't enough. An echoing sound of a door opening brought Kermit's mind to the present.

"You may go in now Mr. Frog," the secretary motioned him through the doorway.

Inside the office awards lined the walls. Everything imaginable had its spot on the shelves. All testimonies to how this one company had survived. Each trophy scorned down at him. Mocking him and reminding Kermit of the fact that he was no longer good enough. They used to be the latest craze…back in the late seventies. Now will their status as memorabilia be enough or is the figure darkened by the window going to show Kermit his pink slip?

With a quiet click the door shut and the silence broken, "Sit down Kermit. I just came from a meeting with the executive board."

Holding his breath Kermit edged toward the front of his seat. Anxiously he awaited for his boss to speak again, "Look Kermit when we first came into this agreement I never expected this. We're friends right? Well as your friend I don't want to tell you this. The Muppets aren't as big as they were. Frankly the stockholders are having a hard time believing that the decision to merge our companies was a good idea."

"Meaning…" Kermit finally croaked out.

"You have ninety days to prove other wise."

"Ninety days! You can't do anything in ninety days. Show, DVD release, movie, nothing…nada….zilch. Mickey can't you buy us some more time?"

"Well if you had a plan maybe I could. Do you have a plan?" Mickey leaned forward in his chair.

"We have a plan. As a matter of fact I did have a scheduled appointment with my writers before I received this phone call. There is a new Muppet movie in process."

"There is?"

"Yes…yes there is." Kermit said with more confidence than he felt.

"Then maybe I can get you six months. No I know I can. Six months from today the newest Muppet movie premieres. It better be good too. You best be going now. You have a lot of work to do," Mickey said as Kermit made his way out, "Oh yeah and Kermit. No leaving us like Woody tried with Pixar. We'll just turn around and buy you back out too. This could be a great beginning for Disney and Muppet Enterprises."

"No chance of that," Kermit said as he left and quickly made his way downstairs. After calling a taxi he muttered under his breath, "None at all. We can't afford it."

Kermit stood at the curb thumb in the air waiting. One by one every taxi whizzed on by. With a sigh he began to walk down the busy LA street. Turning every so often he would yell "Taxi" hoping someone would stop. Then a horn honked as Kermit jumped out of the way and a taxi ran into a light-pole. Beauregard rolled down his window and looked around, "Did you want me to stop or what?"

"That's fine Beau. I'm just thankful for the ride," Kermit got inside the car and threw his briefcase to the side. Quietly he began to take off his tie and make himself somewhat more comfortable.

"Where would you like to go?" Beau looked up into the rearview mirror and asked.

Kermit looked up and stared for a moment. He wasn't quite ready to head back home to the boarding house and theatre. New York and Sesame Street were out too. Something in him just wanted to go back home. Home to the humid and dank swamp. Home to the little town of Leland. The town that hadn't changed too much in years. "Beau, take me to Leland. I need some time to think."

The town was dark as Beauregard turned the taxi up the small ramp and into the small town of Leland, Mississippi. Perched on the edge of a swamp Leland had the small town air that most. Kermit gazed out the window as the sights went by lost in thought. Wilson's Pet Store still sat on the outside edge of town. Further down just off on a side street the Leland City High School stood waiting for tomorrow's school day. The old movie house was a buzz with activity. The sign overhead proudly proclaimed a Muppet double feature. Just ahead a lone figure stood outside a building turning the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'.

"Beau, drop me off there," Kermit said as the taxi pulled to the curb. He thanked Beauregard for the ride and instructed him to head back to the Muppet Theatre to let everyone know he was okay. Beau pulled off as Kermit wondered what to do next.

"Awful late to be comin' home ain't it Kermit? You look like you could use some comfort. Come on in. Now's the only time you can hear yourself think in this place." the girl smiled and waved Kermit inside the restaurant.

"Thanks Christy. Um you wouldn't mind if I..." Kermit began as he strode over to the counter and hopped up on the stool.

"Stay here tonight? No problem. You know I always have an extra bed for ya'll," Christy began as she turned her attention to what she was doing.

Kermit looked around at the old local hangout. Everyone came here during business hours to chat, be together, or even display their talents on the small stage in the far corner. Phil Chapman the original owner had the place locked in a 1950's diner motif. When the Muppets became big Phil left the diner business selling it and started an internet fan site for the Muppets. Christy the new owner hadn't changed things around that much. She replaced a few booths that were ripped and changed the flooring to a nice looking fake hardwood. Little things that made the place look nicer but never changed the atmosphere.

"Here ya go Kermit one dragonfly ripple fudge brownie sundae." Christy slid the gooey concoction across the gray spackled countertop.

Kermit eyed the dish and dug into his favorite dessert, "You know, you can't find these things outside."

"Can't say that I blame them. Not every restaurant has regulars who are frogs."

Kermit took another bite. He kept making small talk avoiding the real subject. "Jukebox new?"

"Yep, a MC member found that for me. Worked in an antique shop. I haven't gotten it to working quite yet."

"Speaking of MC how is that going? How's Phil and Cindy."

"Good on all accounts. Everyone's anxious about how the merger's going."

"Caught me didn't ya?"

"It's the chocolate that did it. So fess up Kermit. I promise its off record and won't enter cyberspace."

Kermit sighed glancing over at his briefcase. Looking up he started, "We've got six months to make some fast cash."

"We talkin' fundraising or making money hungry Disney mosquitoes happy?"

"Christyb!" Kermit's eyes flew open even wider than they were. Which is hard considering he didn't have eyelids.

"Sorry, never been a huge fan of the merger. Understand why you did it though. Your story not mine so go ahead unload before that huge family of yours catches wind you're here."

"No the way gossip flies in this town it won't be long. Anyways, apparently the novelty of the Muppets have wore off. We're yesterday's news. I basically gotta get us back in the limelight or you might have an applicant for a new busboy," Kermit said taking one last lick of his ice cream.

Christy was quiet as she turned off the rest of the lights in the diner and motioned for Kermit to follow her upstairs. Up above was a small apartment that she called home. It wasn't much, but Kermit knew anyone was welcome. He went in to the other room and threw his bag on the small twin bed. He paused a moment and shook his head trying to clear out all the confusion that rang in his head.

"Hey Kermit. Do you need to call Piggy?" Christy paused leaning against the doorway.

"No, Beauregard will tell them where I'm at. I need time to think. You know sometimes I wish I never left this place." Kermit said sitting down on the bed.

"Careful what you wish for Kermit. Besides you never would have been happy staying here. You love the swamp and this little town but your home is out there."

"Yeah...but..."

"Didn't you learn a thing from that Christmas special you did a few years ago?"

"Christy that was only a movie."

"Still, watch what you say or you just might get what you ask for."

Kermit frowned looking up. "You're weird you know that?"

"Yep, certifiable nutball that's me! Goodnight Kermit" Christy said leaving.

"Goodnight Christy. Thanks for the room," Kermit said lying his head back and falling fast asleep.

"Herman...Herman..." a light shone through the window calling softly to the green frog below.

Kermit rolled over and looked outside. A single star shone through the window filling Kermit's face with white light. Opening one froggy eye he said, "The name's Kermit. Besides you're not my star."

"Kermit, right got it. No I'm not. Your star sent me because that rain cloud covers her. She said you needed some help." the voice called from the star.

"I don't need help. I need a rewind button."

"Rewind? Now what do you need that for. You have a great life."

"I know, but I wonder...what if I wasn't meant to leave the swamp."

"Oh I get it. Now since times are a little tough you want to go see."

"Hey I've been through tough times before."

"Not like this though. Before you were your own boss. So now you want to see what your friends would be if you stayed home."

"I guess so. I think we all would have been better off."

"You sure about that Herman?"

"The name's Kermit, sheesh."

"Kermit ...got it...no seriously I do. Anyways, be careful what you wish  
for."

"What is it with everyone and saying that!" Kermit said growling

"Just watch out... Wa--" The star began to say. However a cloud rolled over and thunder sounded. Rain began to fall gently onto the roof. Kermit shook his head and rolled over. Quickly he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hi ho and welcome to The Muppet Show!" Kermit exclaimed to an enthusiastic audience at the Muppet Theatre.

He grinned and waited for the applause to die out. The house was packed with a record-breaking amount of people in attendance. This was the moment he lived for. Pleasing his fans and bringing happiness to others. All the heartache and headache backstage was forgotten in this single moment as he looked around at the still clapping audience. The noise died down and a buzzing replaced it.

Kermit groaned and rolled over. A green hand poked from the covers and slapped the alarm off. This was the fifth time this week he had that same dream. Not that it was a bad dream. He always enjoyed it albeit the dream did get stranger every time. Well he enjoyed everything except that part about the overacting female pig.

A glance at his clock brought his thoughts to the present. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for work. Not that it mattered. He knew his long time co-worker would cover for him. With another moan he rolled over and began the routine that was the same day in and day out. Ever since he decided to ignore that Hollywood agent years ago and get what his folks called "a real job".

A few minutes later he did a final check. He picked up a script he had written long ago, his house keys, banjo, turned off the stove, and walked out the door. Locking the door, he turned around as Croaker called from his front porch next door.

"Yo, Kermit. Headed for the Henson Fun Fest?"

"Technically, it's Leland Family Fun Center and I am. I got a 10 hour shift today, not to mention two birthday parties," Kermit answered while he threw his script and uniform in his bicycle's basket.

"Whatever, the Henson's own it and it's supposed to be a …" Croaker began.

"…A place for everyone. A festival of fun for you and your family alike." Kermit finished automatically.

"Say that's good. You sound just like the commercial."

"I was the voice on the commercial."

"Oh yeah right. Have a good day."

"Thanks Croaker. Call the Center if the tadpoles begin hatching. Mr. Henson promised I could take off and come." Kermit said referring to Croaker's growing family as he mounted his bike.

"Will do. Maggie wouldn't have it any other way. Hopefully, he'll actually let you off this time around," Croaker promised waving goodbye.

Humming an old song he wrote about rainbows he turned his bicycle towards the other side of town. Once a very small town. Leland hadn't grown much since the first time he traveled this now busy dirt road. The old swamp had been drained to make room for housing and a few more stores had been built. Other than that Leland still had that small town flair to it. A place where everyone knew everyone else. He waved to Wilson and Pilgrim as he passed the Pet Shop and continued on. Horace landed on his bike handle to give him the latest buzz that was going around town. Even Dr. Krassman, Goggles, and Blotch sat in their usual spot in front of the local watering hole. All three nodded as he passed and continued on their conversation.

Kermit had definitely grown used to this place. Things weren't so bad. That was if he ignored that nagging feeling that he was meant to do bigger things. It was just a silly impossible dream. Then again if it was so silly then why couldn't he ignore how he felt?

Before he knew it he had pedaled up to a giant complex. If the local café was the watering hole this place was definitely where a person went to have something to do. The fun center had pretty much everything and brought plenty of tourism and money to the town. However, due to the unsightly large factory like look of the building and the noise from the go-kart track the town council had made the Henson family build it as far outside town as they could.

Go-karts, laser tag, arcade, bowling alley, movie theatre, paintball, animatronic characters singing annoying oldies songs all night, and more this place put Chuckie Cheese's to shame. Squeals of delight and laughter filtered out into the parking lot as Kermit chained up his bike. He sighed as he slipped the button up Polo shirt with the company logo on over his head. Tucking his script under one arm and his banjo under the other he pushed the double doors opened and headed for the snack bar where he was to work for the day.

A dark haired girl in the uniform shirt and denim skirt looked up and smiled. Then she returned to the disaster at hand. Ice cream, cake fragments, and nacho cheese had exploded and landed all over the carpet, chairs, and bar itself. If the President Sam the American Eagle had seen it he'd declare the snack bar a national disaster area. Christyb tossed a damp rag at Kermit and he began scrubbing.

"Ho buddy, how convenient of you to be late today of all days. What was it this time Kermit that drew you away from the wild wacky world of a 4 year old's birthday?" she stated brushing a stray strand of hair back into place.

"Just overslept. So what's the status report?" he answered while grimacing at the "gift" of chewed gum under his flipper.

"Hmmmm…well we're done with the party. Cake, presents, and the rest of the enchilada is done. They're off playing laser tag and who knows what else ," she began and motioned behind them, " and Brian…I mean 'Mr. Henson' is discussing our fate."

The last bit shocked Kermit. Rumor had it that the national frog leg restaurant chain of Doc Hopper's was interested in a location inside the Center. He hadn't for a moment believed it until now.

Christy sighed and frowned at the piece of whip cream coated hair that fell across her face. She rested on her feet with her back leaning against the bar and sighed. Kermit looked over at her curious. For a moment he wondered, no he hoped she was teasing. One look into his co-worker's eyes told her she was dead serious.

"Pull up a piece of carpet. I'd rather tell you myself than you hear it from him. Trust me it'll make you sick," Christy said softly as Kermit settled in beside her. Quietly he looked up and began to scrape forgotten gum off from the underside of the counter.

Sounds of the center echoed around them as they sat for a moment in silence. Kids, teenagers, and a few adults kept walked past chattering away. Crashes of pins falling could be heard from the bowling alley as sounds of the newest hit movie floated into the area. Squeals were heard as children hid from each other in lasertag and in the distance the animatronics show crooned old songs to the few who sat and watched. From outside airbrakes could be heard. The warning sign of a large busload of visitors.

"So, what do you know?" Kermit finally asked.

"We're not fired…at least not as of this morning. The deal is for certain though. Brian was ranting and raving about how much business it'll bring the Center. Seems as if Old Man Hopper wants to bring in his own staff though. Doesn't trust us to fry his precious legs. Oh that sounded terrible, I'm sorry Kermit," Christy explained.

Kermit laughed at her. As opinionated as she was it killed her to say a bad thing about anyone. Just another thing he loved about his wanna-be director friend, "That's okay. Hey guess this means I'll be free to sell that script."

Christy stood up and restarted the cleaning process, "The one I read? The Muppet Movie right? It's good Kermit, very good."

They returned to behind the counter and began prepping for lunch. Pretty soon they'd be bombarded with hungry customers wanting some grease loaded high carb fuel to last them the rest of the afternoon. Suddenly Christy paused from loading the hot dog roaster and looked at Kermit.

"What are you thinking? I know you and you're getting another one of those ideas. Out with it, you're making me nervous." Kermit stated while loading the Slushie machine with cherry flavored mix.

"Oh nothing. Just that we should quit our jobs and start casting. That's all." she said with a toss of her hand and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Quit our jobs??!! That script is based off of a daydream! Not to mention it involves too much from real life. What are you going crazy?"

"Been there my froggy friend. I've been crazy. Hear me out. We both dream of show biz in one-way or the other right? We talk about it all the time. You know 'What if this and What if that'. Let's stop 'what if-ing' and do something. Let's make that movie of yours!"

"Christyb you are nuts. We both have good stable jobs. I'd like to eventually meet some nice girl and settle down."

"Oh you mean that chick you met on 'Butcher Shop Babe'?"

"She's a nice girl. What would you know about online relationships?"

"Do you even know her name?"

"Yes, she told it to me this morning on AIM. It's Pigathius"

"Pigathius? What kind of name is that?"

"I kinda like it. Unsual for a frog."

"Kermit, look at us. I'm covered in grease and...ugh...nacho cheese. We work in a cheesy, pardon the pun, tourist trap. You can't tell me you don't hate it." Christy said waving her tongs around.

Their discussion was stopped by the opening of the office door across the way. Both of them began to look as busy as possible while an ecstatic Brian Henson emerged with a very happy Doc Hopper. Christy and Kermit kept a close eye and ear on their boss. The two men shook hands jovially as Doc Hopper left through the front door. Kermit muttered something about talking it over later as Brian made his way over to the counter.

"I'll take my usual," he stated as Christy reached to make his coffee on the espresso machine, "It's final. One month from now and this little thing will be the next Doc Hopper's Frog Leg restaurant."

Brain took his coffee and sipped from it. He waited for his speechless but yet captive audience to process the news. When they didn't respond he took his cup and stood to leave. Just over his shoulder he called out, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry to say that we no longer have need of you here. We'll be laying you off indefinitely until we can find someplace else here in the Center to use you. Turn in your shirts to my mother's office when you leave today. We begin remodeling tonight."

Christy looked over at Kermit and asked, "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"If you mean we just got canned…then yes he did," Kermit replied gaping at the direction in which their boss disappeared.

"Well, I'll be. Guess we'll have something to talk about tonight at the Phil's huh?" Christy asked staring blankly at the direction in which Brian Henson had departed.

"Something like that," Kermit replied still staring and absent-mindedly pressed the start button on the slushie machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That morning Christyb the owner of Christy's Bar and Grill stood with Maggie The Frog, Croaker, and Googles in Christy's spare room. They all looked down at Kermit with concern on their faces. Quietly they all exited the room. Maggie took one last look before closing the door. They made their way quietly downstairs into the still empty restaurant.

"Thanks for letting him stay here, but I know it's hurting your business to stay closed," Maggie said taking the tall glass of iced tea Christy offered.

"It's no problem. That's what friends and neighbors are for. He's been like that for days. My Mom's a nurse so I called her up and asked a few questions. Of course you called a doctor. I guess the only thing to do is wait for him to wake up," Christy said leaning her elbows against the bar.

"It's like he's not even there..." Goggles started.

"Goggles that doesn't make any sense. He's been asleep in that bed for days," Maggie twirled the straw in her iced tea. She smiled up gratefully at her on and off boyfriend Croaker who had around and placed an arm around her shoulders.

With that a determined knock sounded at the front door. Christy frowned and wondered who could be pounding when it was obvious that she was closed. She weaved her way though the empty tables and unused chairs to peek through the miniblinds, "George, I thought I told you I'm closed you're going to have to get your coffee elsewhere." She said as she unlocked the door.

"My name is not George and you better remember that bub! Miss Piggy barged her way through the door. Christy jumped pulling the door open wide as bears, chickens, and things poured in. The entire Muppet family had shown up in full force. A gaggle of noise sounded as she made her way to the stage yelling at Croaker to turn on the microphone.

"Excuse me. It's wonderful to see you all again, but..." Christy began to say to no avail. The crowd kept talking amongst themselves. Maggie stood up on the bar and placed two fingers in her mouth. A shrill whistle echoed through the restaurant. As everyone became quiet.

"And I said, look buddy I don't care what they do in Spain. I don't go topless for," Janice stopped and blushed, "Oh sorry."

"Thanks Maggie. Wow, it's great to see you guys. Welcome back to Leland. I'm sure you're here about Kermit, but its like I told you on the phone. There's nothing we can do. I really wish there was." Christy attempted to explain.

"Surely Kermie will wake up for moi." Miss Piggy began.

"No he won't." A voice in from the upper corner said. Everyone turned to see who it was. Perched there on top was a man wearing a snow white suit.

"David Arquette?" Fozzie asked scratching his head.

"No it's Daniel...from accounting right? Only ummm..." Christy said.

"Well yes. It's Daniel. I prefer to be called Danny L. I helped Kermit once upon a time then he used the idea in a Christmas special. He was just lucky to get someone who looked a lot like me to play in the movie." Danny L. began to explain as everyone murmured. "You see. Kermit's here, well he's not here, but he's here. You see he thought it'd be better if he stayed in the swamp. So he got his wish. He's in another dimension experiencing life as it would have been if, well if he stayed home."

"No Muppet Show?" Gonzo asked as Danny L. nodded.

"No Rainbow Connection?" Fozzie asked to only get another nod.

"No MopFam, Muffins, Muppet Dorms, MC..." Christy began.

"No us?" Rowlf finished only to get another nod in agreement from Danny L.

"In all actuality you're all there. Well not yet. I'm supposed to take you there. Actually Christy you're a little late. You were due at a birthday party hours ago. No worries everyone. You won't remember a thing. This is Kermit's lesson, but uh...you're supposed to be there." Danny L. explained rather badly pushing his glasses up every two words. From nowhere the phone began to ring. Suddenly it appeared in Danny L.'s hand, "What? Oh speed it up? Well I know I'm late getting them there. Especially the owner of this diner. Yes okay. Yes, you're the boss." He hung up the phone pushing up his black-framed glasses once more. "I really wish I could explain some more."

"Tell me about it. You're not making any sense!" Goggles exclaimed.

"I know, but I got lost getting to Sesame Street. I just couldn't figure out how to get there. I'm still new at this and well you're late." With that Danny L. stood up on top of the speaker. He loosened his tie, twirled it around like a rope, and sung Twinkle Little Star in Danglish.

Christy winced as a pain shot through her wrist and she fell with a thud. Looking up she silently cursed that inexperienced angel. That is if she could remember his name. Maybe it was Andrew, Jacob, or Luke? Groaning she dusted the sidewalk dust and gravel from her knees. Sighing she looked down at her roller skates. It was a good thing no damage was done.

"If you're done inspecting yourself, I'd like to give you a hand," a voice said clapping.

Christy rolled her eyes at the brown eyed, high-top clad boy in front of her, "That doesn't even warrant a groan. How about helping a girl up?"

"With pleasure." Kevin Provost reached down and helped Christy up. "Heading to Phil's?"

"Yep and with my last paycheck. Got laid off today. I see you had a wonderful day at the shop. Where's Beau?" Christy asked as they made their way down the street to the local hangout.

"Still doing battle with the oily wonder. If I didn't know better I'd say John Henson booby trapped the thing into covering us from head to toe in grease whenever he brought it in." Kevin replied trying to wipe some of the grime off his face.

The two friends made their way down Main Street making small talk. For a moment they paused outside the Automobile Repair Shop. After waving and chatting with B. Regard they continued their way on. Neighbors stopped the two on their way to the restaurant and pretty soon they were. At the end of the way stood a diner.

It was reminiscent of the diners during the 1950s. Black and white tiled floors complimented the use of an old jukebox and blue booths. Kitchen could be seen from a half wall in the back. Over in the corner stood a stage that was used sometimes to boast local talent. A television hung in one corner with a crowd of girls around it. On the screen America's heartthrob The Great Gonzo was in the middle of an interview. Camilla lamented how when he was a no one she dated Gonzo. The teenage girls squealed at his good looks and signature wink. The diner otherwise was a buzz with activity and not a table was left open.

Christy and Kevin looked around for their friends. Finally they spotted Blotch waving from the big circle booth in the corner. Christy began to roll her way over there when Phil rushed by glaring, "Okay I know. No skates." Christy said as they approached the table. Everyone scooted over to make way for the new couple. "Croaker! How are the..."

"Not today and Maggie's driving me nuts! If these eggs don't hatch soon I might be bunking with you." Croaker said exasperated, "In fact if Mags knew I was here she'd have my neck."

With that small talk and laughter sounded from the table. The night was in full swing at Central Place Diner and Grill. Teenagers were heard talking nosily from the front of the room. Phil and Cindy Chapman ran around helping customers in the little packed restaurant. Kermit entered and paused in the doorway scanning the crowd. He saw Christyb, Croaker, Blotch, and the others in a somewhat quiter corner of the place. Looking up Blotch spotted Kermit and waved him over. Kermit walked over stopping once in a while to say hello to a neighbor. He sat down and listened to the conversation that was already in place.

Everyone scooted around to make room for the newcomers as Phil finally made it back to their table. He distributed the orders that were previously made and waited for the others to decide. The newcomers studied their menus for a moment and began ordering. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the kitchen. The dining room grew quiet for a moment and smoke filled as Phil ran off muttering, "That's the last time I hire a Swedish speaking short order cook."

Curiously they peered into the smoke riddled kitchen. Without a pause the good-natured banter and teasing resumed. More people packed into the crowded diner. Several times chairs were scooted over to make room for more friends. The laughter grew boisterous and merry. More ribbing and jokes sounded when B. Regard showed up with more grease than skin showing. Soon the lights dimmed and Phil took the spot onstage. Quickly he asked if there was anyone who wanted to show off that night for the crowd.

"Kermit you should sing that song. About the rainbows." Goggles whispered.

"I don't know…everyone's heard it and I'm no performer," Kermit looked around nervously, "that and I don't have my…"

"Banjo?" B. Regard pulled Kermit's banjo from under the table handing it over to the nervous frog.

Kermit looked at his friends who looked at him full of support. His eyes glanced nervously from the stage to his long time friend. Christy mouthed, "go" as he got up. The crowd cheered uproariously as Kermit sat on the wooden bar stool and began to sing.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows?  
And what's on the other side?  
Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
And rainbows have nothing to hide.  
So we've been told and some choose to believe it  
I know they're wrong, wait and see.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

Who said that every wish would be heard and answered?  
When wished on the morning star?  
Somebody thought of that  
And someone believed it,  
And look what it's done so far.  
What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?  
And what do we think we might see?  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.

All of us under its spell,  
We know that it's probably magic...

Have you been half asleep?  
And have you heard voices?  
I've heard them calling my name.  
Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?  
The voice might be one and the same.  
I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
It's something that I'm supposed to be.  
Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,  
The lovers, the dreamers and me.  
La de da dee da do la la de da de da doo"

Everyone cheered once more and congratulated Kermit. As he made his way to his seat a stranger made his way to the bar. A yellowish humanoid figure hoisted himself up to the bar and sighed. He looked around him at the jovial crowd forlornly. Once upon a time he too was this carefree. That was back when his movie house was profitable. He ordered a black cup of coffee from the waiter and returned to his thoughts.

Years ago he inherited an old theatre from his uncle J.P. Gross. However, by that time the theatre was over its head in debt and vaudeville was dying. So he scrounged up what little money he had left and converted it into a movie house. The movie house took off beautifully. Until one day someone who was supposed to be his friend entered the picture. Before he could blink he was out of money and over his head in debt once again. His so-called friend took off with his life savings. Now to save his home he had to pay the money back, and by the end of the month.

By this time the stranger's sigh caught Kermit's attention. Quietly he made his excuse from the table and walked to the bar. Kermit cleared his throat and the stranger looked up, "Welcome, Stranger. My name is Kermit the Frog. I couldn't help but notice you looked a little lonely over here. Why don't you pull up a chair and join us?" Kermit extended a hand in friendship.

"That sounds wonderful. My name is Scooter. I'm just passing through looking for a show to put in my run down theatre. You wouldn't happen to know of any performers willing to work cheap would you?" Scooter inquired pulling a chair over to the round table.

"First things first. Of course I'm Kermit. Then around the table is my friends Croaker, Blotch, and Goggles. After that you have Christyb and her roommate Lisa. Next to Christyb is Rizzo who bums off of her and Lisa. Finally we have the grease brothers Kevin and B. Regard." Kermit said pointing to each person.

Scooter retold his story to the others. They listened with compassion. After he had finished everyone leaned back each person thinking for a moment.

Finally B. Regard spoke up, "That is one of the saddest tales I've ever heard." Beau took a sip of his tea wrinkling his nose at the fact that it had mysteriously grown cold and sweet.

Working with someone for years had its benefits. You tend to share your hopes and dreams with each other. Being in the small space that they were in Christy and Kermit had fast become good friends. She remembered something that he had said long ago. Something about a stage show. Quietly she began humming.

"You're nuts. No way no how." Kermit said with a straight face. Everyone looked from Kermit to her wondering if they had both lost their marbles.

"La la la la de la la…la la la la de la…It's time to get things started on The Muppet Show tonight." Christy began singing.

"All right who spiked her drink…Kev?"

"Me? Who is this chick? I've never met her before in my life." Kevin said wincing as a punch landed in his arm.

"La la la la de la la…It's time to meet the Muppets…Come on Kermit you have to agree tonight!" Christy stood and took a bow.

"She's flipped" Lisa muttered.

"Lost it is more like it. Who ever says that crazy idea would ever go over?" Blotch remarked.

"It might…it just might." Kermit said thinking to himself.

"How would you get there? That theatre is a long ways away!" Goggles exclaimed.

"We'd take the bus." Christy stated matter of factly.

"Not that gaudy broken down eyesore." B. Regard groaned.

"It is fixable," Kev stated rubbing his arm.

"Don't tell her that!" B. Regard exclaimed.

"What about us?" Croaker asked.

"Come along! The man said he needed a cheap show," Christy remarked

"I'm coming too. You're not leaving me at home alone with this ravenous beast," Lisa grimaced at Rizzo who was now helping himself to her plate.

"This means my food supply is leaving huh?" Rizzo paused for a moment

"To the bus!" Kermit said grinning. Scooter's eyes began to dart around looking desperately for an escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Let's run this over again. We have a month to get to Chicago's theatre district, repair the theatre itself, put a show together, and make enough money to pay off $50,000? I'm not so sure about this," Kermit said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

A honk of a horn blasted as a bright yellow school bus pulled into the driveway. Kermit could just see Lisa in the driver's seat opening the door as quickly as she could. Lisa and Christyb had been friends for as long as anyone could remember. They bought an old farmhouse set just outside of town. The old house spoke of days gone by. Back when cotton was king and her wide verandahs were as fashionable as petticoats. The two girls had worked hard at restoring the house to its former glory. The yard spanned on to what seemed to be forever with trees giving shade in all the right places. Unfortunately now they both were broke. This explained why the barn that Kermit, Scooter, and Rizzo stood outside was falling to bits. In Leland many debates sprang up about whether the bus inside held up the barn or the barn held up the bus.

Across the yard came a little green streak calling "Uncle Kermit" a mile a minute. Lisa was jogging behind laughing calling for little Robin to slow down. When she reached the rest, Lisa held up a finger panting hard. Between pants she gasped, "He…wanted…to…come…see…the…bus….How's…..it…..going ….in….there?"

"Yeah, is it fixed yet? Is it running? Did you take it out yet? What's it look like on the sides? I've only seen the front. No one ever lets me inside the barn. Can I help fix it? Are there really monsters that live inside because Sandy Duncan at school says so," Robin hopped excitedly around pummeling Kermit with questions. Robin now attended school in Leland. Shortly after Kermit, Croaker, Goggles, and Blotch invaded the schools the board opened the schools doors to all children in the area. To outsiders it seemed strange to see a frog or the occasional toad in a classroom, but in Leland it was their pride.

"Calm down Robin. Ask one question at a time. Did Lisa give you any candy while on the bus?" Kermit said reaching down to give his nephew a hug.

"Well with the three stooges in there together we should get there in no time." Lisa said sarcastically.

"What do you mean it needs a new transmission? Do you know how much those things cost? Why on earth did you pick that part to blow? Couldn't you have picked something cheaper?" Christy's voice drifted to the group outside.

"Well, I didn't pick the transmission this hunk of junk did!" Kevin's muffled agitated voice drifted out from inside the barn.

"Junk! I'll have you know this thing has class, style!" Christy retorted.

"Yeah it says tacky and tasteless coming through," B. Regard was heard.

"That's enough outta both of you. I should take this thing to another mechanic since you obviously don't want the business!" Christy said stomping her way outside. She was covered from head to toe in grime, dust, and grease.

"Oh? You mean one we'd have to actually pay cash to?" Lisa said laughing at the frustration on her friend's face.

B. Regard and Kevin walked out of the barn. Both were just as dirty as Christy. All three were equally frustrated at the other. B. Regard remembered that they might have a usable part in the junkyard behind their shop. Scooter wondered aloud how on earth Christy had come across such a wonder. Always glad for an opportunity to share the past behind what she called her "treasure." Christy happily filled Scooter in.

Before she came to Leland, Christy ran upon a band with high hopes and low cash. It was a situation that fit perfectly because she had just wrecked her little red Sunfire. For some reason she took a liking to the gaudy hippie painted bus the band was trying to hawk off. So she paid cash for the bus and drove it into Leland with what few possessions she had. The band apparently never made it big but still resided in Nashville somewhere. Now Christyb was the proud owner of the biggest eyesore that ever hit Leland. Just to keep her neighbors quiet she parked it inside the falling barn located away from the road and out of plain view.

"It's not exactly that bad…then again…it is kind of loud looking. None the less it'll get us from here to there in one piece. I hope," Kermit finished as B. Regard returned with what appeared to be the missing piece to the puzzle.

"Actually, what that thing really needs is a new paint job. Wait until we roll it out. You'll see what I mean," B. Regard tossed the part to Kevin and followed him into the barn.

"Don't think I didn't hear that! Don't listen to them Scooter all it needs is a little washing and TLC," Christyb motioned to the scrub buckets in her and Robin's hands.

"Not to mention a little glue where some records have fallen off the ceiling," Lisa added holding up a container of glue.

"A little help in here! We're ready to crank her up!" a call from inside the barn sent Christyb and Lisa running inside.

Robin looked at his Uncle hopefully. "Go ahead, but stay inside the bus! That old barn might fall on top of you." Kermit said as Robin ran inside whooping with joy.

A wheeze and a cough sounded. Wood creaked and groaned as the bus finally came to life and puttered out onto the grass. Much to the amazement of all the barn stayed standing also. Robin came bounding out of the bus. Christy sooned followed grinning wide. Lisa poked her head out and started commanding, "Guys if we're going to leave tomorrow we still have a lot of work to do! Robin how about you help me glue these records back on? Christy you and the others start washing this psychedelic clown car."

"Aye Cap'n wash the psychedelic clown car aye!" Christy called back saluting as Lisa groaned and threw what appeared to be an overgrown dog collar out at her.

Kermit picked up the spiked metallic collar and inspected it. B. Regard teased Christy about the possible poor soul she used to keep locked up in there. In turn she threw a soapy sponge at him. Pretty soon everyone was just as soaked as the bus. Scooter stood back a ways watching the group of friends.

"Don't worry about those guys. You get used to them. They're just as crazy as they seem though. Even Kermit although he's the most level headed on the outside," Rizzo said walking up to Scooter.

"I was obvious huh?" Scooter asked.

"Just a little. Then again, most people do when they first meet us. That's why we call anything beyond the reaches of town 'outside'." Rizzo said taking a bite out of this large Dagwood sandwich.

"Are you coming too?"

"Yeah, Lisa and Christyb leave and my food supply goes out the window. The Tweedle brothers are staying for the time being…"Rizzo started to say through a muffled mouthful.

B.Regard poked his head from around the side of the bus, "You two going to help or just stand there?"

"Camf u semf I'mf eanting?" Rizzo mumbled taking another large bite.

"Well at least that thing is starting to look better," Scooter said inspecting the bus.

"Nice statement huh?" Christyb called from inside where she was vacuuming the seats.

"You can't even imagine the party Leland has planned for when you leave tomorrow. After all this time we're finally getting rid of the clown car!" Kevin cracked laughing hysterically with B.Regard following suit.

"I heard that!" Christy said with an injured sniff and began giving both boys the cold shoulder. Robin looked at his Uncle Kermit with a question on his tongue, but stopped at the shake of his Uncle's head.

By now Scooter had picked up a scrub brush and was working on the grill with Rizzo supervising, "What did you mean for now?"

"Eh, we're a close knit group. Known each other for nigh onto forever you know? One half isn't going to let the other have all the fun. Say you missed a spot right there," Rizzo answered as a fly came buzzing around.

Horace buzzed around everyone trying to get their attention. Kermit jumped trying to catch him but missed, "What's up Horace? Now that you've got our attention."

"Croaker sent me over here. He's over at the pond. He says to tell you the tadpoles have arrived. Zoop zo do dop de du." Horace relayed the message and headed back the way he came.

Lisa came bounding out of the bus, "Well what are you all waiting for. The pond is right through those woods! Come on!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and took off. Scooter ran behind a short ways thinking. These guys were his last chance. Although they seemed like a bunch of nuts with their heads in the clouds. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered catching up with the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

Endless stretches of road passed underneath the wheels. The sky was brilliantly clear with the stars shining bright. It was as if the heavens were celebrating. A cool breeze floated through the open windows of the bus. Only two souls were awake inside the bus. In the back seats Rizzo had taken an scarf of Christy's and fastened it between two pieces of the mountain of luggage. Now he was snoring lightly muttering something every now and then about a Yolanda. A few seats up Lisa had created a bed out of Kermit's trunk sitting between the seats and a few pillows. Scooter's head bobbed in time with the wheels as he too slumbered away.

Kermit sat thoughtfully wide awake in the seat behind where Christy was driving. Quietly strummed his banjo tuning it every now and then. A slow almost mournful but yet hopeful ballad began creating itself. Kermit began softly singing,

"This looks familiar, vaguely familiar,  
Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel yet.  
Close to my soul, and yet so far away.  
I'm going to go back there someday."

Christy looked up in the mirror and smiled. She began humming along her voice adding in the second verse,

"Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls.  
Is that a song there, and do I belong there?  
I've never been there, but I know the way.  
I'm going to go back there someday."

Kermit reached down and adjusted his movie script so he could see the words better. After a few more bars both he and Christy continued,

"Come and go with me, it's more fun to share,  
We'll both be completely at home in midair.  
We're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings.  
We can hold onto love like invisible strings.

There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met.  
Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?  
You can just visit, but I plan to stay.  
I'm going to go back there someday.  
I'm going to go back there someday."

"It's about time you put that to some music," Christy stated.

"It seemed like the right time and place. It still doesn't sound right," Kermit said jotting down some notes on the page next to him.

"Maybe it's because you weren't meant to sing it." Lisa said tiptoeing her way to the front.

"Yeah, some pipe dream getting The Great Gonzo to be in something I write. You know how impossible he is to get a hold of?" Kermit muttered.

"Miracles happen Kermit," Christy said stifling a yawn.

"You doing okay Christy?" Lisa asked settling herself into the seat across from Kermit.

"Yeah, we're only a couple of hours away from Atlanta. I'll pull over there and we can switch or we can all just sleep. It's up to you," Christy yawned again.

"Too bad we can't afford a hotel," Lisa remarked as she began drifting back off to sleep.

Silence fell on the bus as the conversation ended and the others fell asleep. The endless stretch of highway lay before the bus. Every once in a while a lone car would pass. A lone figure could be seen in the far distance walking with its back to the bus and holding out a hand. The full moon lit the road making driving a bit easier. Christy shook her head in an attempt to fight her fast approaching fatigue. She glanced at the figure walking for a moment. Just in time she looked back to see someone dragging a cow across the road. Quickly she slammed on the brakes, "Holy peanut butter sandwiches! Where did that come from?" She exclaimed as Rizzo was propelled from his hammock to the windshield. Scooter fell into the floorboard with a thud as Lisa and Kermit jerked forward.

"That's a cow not a sandwich. Where did you learn how to drive?" Rizzo mumbled with his face against the glass. A squeak was heard as he slid down the glass.

"I took a correspondence course,' she cracked rolling her neck, "Everyone okay back there?"

Scooter stood up, walked to the front of the bus, and sat down next to Kermit, "Hey what's that?"

"The…uh…cow we almost hit" Lisa said watching the doe and her two fawns leave the road safely.

"I think he was referring to that," Kermit sat back up and pointed.

Up ahead the moonlight spotlighted the walking figure. He walked tall, with his back to the bus, a silhouette against the darkness. His coat is black and thick shielding him from the cold night; worn patches covered his elbows where the coat had worn thin. His jeans were worn at the cuffs with strings brushing the asphalt quietly. A guitar bounced along against his back sending his long wavy blond hair streaming behind him in the wind. He stepped back a ways from the road and turned slowly. A grin lit his face as he waved and made his way to the stopped bus.

"Oh…" Christy muttered

"Wow…" Lisa finished.

"Girls!" Rizzo exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Should we offer him a ride?" Scooter asked uncertain.

"I'm not sure. It's kinda weird that he's out on the road all alone at night," Kermit said waving a hand in front of Christy's face.

"Well I for one don't trust him. Look what he's done to the girls. Hello…Lisa…Lisa!!" Rizzo said hopping up to Lisa's eyelevel.

Both girls blushed coming back from their trance. "Oh come on guys. All he has is a guitar." Lisa remarked.

"And he needs help." Christy finished opening the bus door.

By this time the stranger reached the bus and stepped through the open door. His eyes grew wide. Two girls, a frog, a rat, and a yellow humanish looking thing looked at him with just as many questions. Finally the stranger cleared his throat running a hand through his hair, "I saw you stop suddenly. I hope everyone is okay. Ummm…is there any way I could get a ride?"

Everyone looked back and forth in a silent debate. After a few moments of glares and raised eyebrows everyone turned to Kermit. Clearing his throat he extended a hand in friendship, "Welcome. I'm Kermit. The driver is Christy. Next to me is Lisa perched on the top of the seat there is Rizzo and behind me is Scooter."

"Pick a seat and toss your stuff in the back. Where ya headed?" Christy asked.

"No where in particular. I'm Steve Whitmire by the way. Once upon a time I used to be a puppeteer. After that I worked for a little public broadcast and local shows. Now I just kinda wander from job to job. Picking up what I can here and there. I was hoping to catch back up with my family in Atlanta. Maybe board with my parents until I can get back on my feet again.

Christy and Lisa both turned to Kermit grinning with their eyes pleading. Rizzo huffed back to his hammock and began sulking once more. Scooter shook his head and settled back in his seat. Kermit shrugged and shook the new comer's hand. Kermit wasn't quite sure as to how he became leader of this ragtag bunch.

Hours passed and finally lights began to appear on the horizon. By this time the boys warmed up to the hitchhiker. Steve auditioned his talents for Scooter and Kermit. By the time a sign that said "Welcome to Music City" zipped past Steve had accepted Kermit's invitation to join the others and become a part of the stage show.

"Everyone…I have a confession to make." Christy interrupted the dueling banjos of Kermit and Steve.

"You missed Atlanta didn't you?" Rizzo piped up joining the other's at long last.

" How many times have we told you to use a map?" Lisa groaned ," Where are we?"

"Nashville. Apparently that off ramp I took didn't go into town like I thought and well…we're in Nashville." Christy blushed muttering quietly.

"You are so your Father's daughter," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"And why didn't you say anything hours ago?" Kermit asked.

"Because we're still heading in the right direction." Christy stated turning the bus off the highway and into the heart of town.

"Where are you going?" Scooter asked looking around.

Quickly Christy explained that she still had the number and address to the former owners of the bus. Over the years she had kept in contact with Dr. Teeth. Everyone grew quiet as the bus maneuvered down the lonely streets. Soon they rolled up to a darkened coffeehouse. The outside reminisced of an old clapboard church. The windows shook from the sounds of a keyboard. The air smelled of coffeebeans and good music as Christy bounded up the steps. With a knock the music stopped and the door opened despite the sign saying "closed"

The door opened as the occupants of the bus watched. They could see Christyb talking animatedly with someone. Soon she motioned for everyone to join her. "Everyone, I'd like to to meet the orginial owner of the clown car. Dr. Teeth of the former Electric Mayhem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dr. Teeth led the group of weary travelers. He offered them the day's leftovers and a place to rest free of charge. With their favorite word in the offer everyone agreed to rest and begin again in the morning. They all settled into a meal of coffees, juices, and sandwiches. Dr. Teeth immediately began asking how the bus was treating her. Lisa turned to the newcomer Steve Whitmire and began firing questions. Scooter and Rizzo inhaled the food in front of them and immediately asked for more.

Kermit quietly sat in an overstuffed recliner. He leaned back bringing his coffee to his lips sipping quietly. The refurbished church looked beautiful. The hardwood floors shone a brilliant honey color. The platform that once held fiery sermons now was home to the front counter. In the choir loft were shelves holding glistening glass bottles of syrup. At the foot of the loft stood an antique showcase that held pastries during the day. On top of the counter held the gold espresso and coffee machines. Just to the right another counter adjoining it in an "L" shape. Rizzo had now climbed back there helping himself to all the deli-sandwich makings. Completing the kitchen area was what used to be an antique desk sitting adjacent to the sandwich station. Behind this were fruits, vegetables, a cooler for ice cream, and blenders. A refurbished cash register from the 1800's sat at a corner waiting for the next day's sales to begin. Kermit took another sip of his coffee and looked over to the other side of the large stage. This half had been sectioned off for local bands to play. A step down led to the dining room. Café tables and chairs mingled with comfy overstuffed recliners with couches and coffee table lining the sides. Dr. Teeth had done and excellent job of bringing back all the woodwork and art to the church, but gave it a unique and new feel to it.

After only a short while the travelers began nodding off. Dr. Teeth led them upstairs to his apartment. He gave the girls the bedroom much to the dismay of everyone else. In moments though not having a bed was forgotten as everyone drifted off to sleep.

Lisa rolled over pulling the cover over her head and groaned. A ray of sunlight shone through the miniblinds honed in on her eyes. Christyb mumbled something in her pillow turning over encountering a bit of the light beam. Frowning she flopped back onto her pillow covering her eyes with one arm moaning, "What time is it?"

Lisa poked her head out glancing at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. "5:30," she said with a yawn, "It's a good thing Dr. Teeth is closed today."

"What good does it do us with the sun in our faces. So much for sleeping late." Christy moaned sitting up.

"Well just think of what's downstairs, coffee and food. We can get first dibs on everything if the boys are still asleep," Lisa said hopping out of bed.

"You have way too much energy in the morning." Christy began to slowly make her way off her bed, "I bet you're gonna get all beautiful for the banjo hitchhiker. Oooo la la, not a bad catch girl."

"Ez good looking no?" Lisa said laughing all the way into the adjoining bathroom.

After a bunch of teasing and giggling both girls were dressed and ready. They opened the door and peered out into the dark living room. All around the boys were sprawled about in odd positions fast asleep and snoring. They began to make their way to the stairs when Christyb stopped and grinned. Lisa mouthed, "We shouldn't" but ran back to her bags and came back with makeup, shaving cream, and eyeliner. Quiet snickers came from the girls as they booby trapped their friends. In minutes Kermit sported an eyeliner mustache and shaving cream hair. Rizzo looked beautiful as Lisa placed shaving cream in his hand and set a feather to tickle him when the fan blew his way. Christyb hoped for Scooter's face that he wouldn't sit up too fast when he woke up. Now dangling from the ceiling was a "cream" pie that dribbled on him and was waiting for an imprint. Both girls agreed that Steve looked fabulous in hot rollers and his new face. Deciding to leave Dr. Teeth alone for the fact that it was his house after all.

Downstairs the girls laughed heartily as they made their way to the kitchen area to make breakfast smoothies and dish up whatever else they could fined, "Christy do you want pineapple or bananas in your smoothie?" Lisa called opening the refrigerator.

"How about both?" Christy walked out of the door that leads to the ovens sporting cinnamon rolls.

"Sounds good to me…aaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Lisa jumped screaming.

"What?" Christy put down the pastries running over to where Lisa stood.

"A…a….huge bug is in the fridge!" Lisa squealed.

"A bug? You screamed over a bug?" Christy remarked leaning over to see inside the refrigerator.

'I am not a bug okay. I'm a King Prawn!" Pepe huffed shaking his fist, "Now ladies what can I do for you?"

"How about explaining why you're in there." Christy said as Pepe hopped out. She took the fruit they were looking for and tossed it to Lisa.  
In a few minutes breakfast was ready and the three sat around a table listening to Pepe who apparently didn't like being called a shrimp, "Si, Si, is a long story okay. A long long times ago I lived in Hollywood. Here comes this actor who was loved in all of Bombay, but no one wanted him in America okay. So I say to the blue nosed odd thing, 'Stick with Pepe and Pepe will make chou a star. I'll make all the womens want you and make lots and lots of monies okay.' It worked too. It really worked. Not bad for a crumb cracker heh heh. Anyways one day this turkey comes to me and says that Pepe is not good enough for him. Now lemme ask you ladies is that right? I make this guy a star and he walks out on me."  
Lisa took a bit of her roll and said, "Correct me if I'm wrong. You were The Great Gonzo's agent and he dumped you?"

"Si, I was his agent. I lost all my monies in Las Vegas playing the slot machines okay. It wasn't so bad. He treated me better than he did his little chicken friend. I never did get my Jacuzzi though," Pepe answered inching his chair closer over to Lisa.

"Whoa you mean Camilla? You so have to tell us that story. We know her very well. Cami won't tell us what happened thou….ouch!" Christy rubbed her shin where Lisa kicked her.

"Si, Si I will tells chou. Only if you take Pepe along. I heard chou last night. I want to come too. I can tell jokes. See…Wocka Wocka okay. What are Santa's favorite gardening tools? Hoe Hoe and Hoe okay!" Pepe said doing a little tap dance. He waited for a moment as neither of the girls laughed.

"You better leave comedy to the bears. You'd have to ask Kermit when he got up but I bet you could come along." Christy said sipping her coffee.

Pepe sighed and told them the story. Years ago The Great Gonzo worked as a plumber traveling around with his girlfriend Camilla. He dreamed of going to Bombay, India to become a famous movie star. One day an elderly rich man befriended the blue nosed weirdo and left him all his money upon his death. This provided enough money for Gonzo to travel to India. However, there wasn't enough for Camilla to go also. Gonzo promised her that once he'd make it big he'd return to the United States and marry her. Years passed and Gonzo became more and more successful in India and more drunk on fame and wealth. By the time he made the move to US Camilla was a distant thought. One day Camilla came to Hollywood in an attempt to see Gonzo. However she was turned away and Gonzo didn't even recognize her.

By this time the girls were in tears over Camilla's sad story. From behind them someone cleared their throat. The boys were awake and a general mess. Lisa and Christy started laughing hysterically. Pepe jokingly asked Steve to dinner between snickers. After promising to get them back someday they boys trudged upstairs to clean up. Dr. Teeth got himself a cup of coffee with his shoulders still shaking and joined the others.

"Say Dr. Teeth. I was just wondering. Where are the others? I remember something that kept yelling 'Woman' at me and a couple that seemed pretty close, and a really quiet one," Christy asked refilling the cups with more coffee.

"You're right. There was more than just me. For a few years we stayed together kept trying to make it big. Then Janice suddenly wants to quit. She was really secretive about why. Wouldn't tell the rest of us a thing. Unfortunately we all got mad really mad and started fighting. I'm not sure why we're not even speaking to each other now. Well that's been about five years ago now. I'd love to see the guys again. Say I'm sorry. We belong together like Peanut Butter and Jelly. I miss playing my music," Dr. Teeth let out a heavy sigh as the boys came in for the last little bit.

"Hey boss? Wouldn't we need a band for the show?" Scooter suggested.

"Well…a band would be great. Especially if we're going to do a stage show reminiscent of the old Vaudville shows with a Variety show kick. Dr. Teeth would you like to come with us? We have the time to go off and find the others and reuniting the band before heading to Chicago. We could really use the help," Kermit leaned forward suggesting.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Dr. Teeth looked down deep in thought. After a few moments he looked up. For the first time in five years he smiled his trademark smile flashing his gold tooth, "Zoot and Lips are in Memphis…playing on Beale Street."

Lisa squealed running over hugging Dr. Teeth hopping. The others cheered right along. They set to work shutting down shop and cleaning up. Dr. Teeth placed a sign on the door and locked up. The others were already on the bus leaving Christyb waiting for him just outside the bus's door. Without a word she tossed the keys to him.

"What are these for?" Dr. Teeth stared down at the keys.

Christy grinned leaning against the bus, "Don't you remember? The bus goes back to the band if ever they should need once again."

Dr. Teeth looked at her then back to the keys. Finally he smiled, "All right. Hop in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Keyboards clacked and bleeps were heard inside the store. Everyone wondered around aimlessly as Christyb waited at the front of the store muttering to herself. Outside there was more water in the air than in a lake. Music could be heard from street musicians. It was another hot day in Memphis. A dark haired man approached the counter stopping to shoo Rizzo and his barbeque sandwich outside.

"Welcome to Golez Computer Supply and Repair. How can I help you?" the gentleman pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Christyb glared at her computer slamming it a little harder than she should have onto the countertop. "The hard drive is fried. I need you to try and get everything you can off of it."

"Any file in particular?" he asked pushing his glasses back up.

"Yeah maybe the one labeled 'script'?" Steve joined Christy and Kermit at the counter looking at the IT, "Say you look familiar….Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so. The name is Dave…Dave Goelz owner/operator of Beale Street's only computer store. I'll be right back with this thing." He said leaving to the abyss of computers in his office.

Christyb turned around and leaned against the white counter. She muttered to herself, "I knew I shoulda grabbed the Mac instead. Why didn't I grab it?"

Kermit just shook his head ignoring her. Letting her lament and kick herself was the only way to get it out of her system. "So what did you and the others find out Steve?"

"Good news. Lisa, Scooter, and Dr. Teeth are with Lips and Zoot now. All is forgiven and they jumped at the chance to come with us. We just have one hitch though." Steve dumped his guitar case down on the floor with a thud.

"What's that?" Kermit asked leaning forward.

"Apparently they open at a nightclub for another act tonight. It's a comedy team. They call themselves 'Fozzie and Fozzie'" Steve said watching Christy arguing to Dave Golez behind the counter.

"Fozzie and Fozzie you say? I've heard of them. Their writer used to be Gags Beasley. Before The Great Gonzo snatched him up. We have time. Apparently the show is salvageable but he's gonna need overnight and an exhorbant amount of money to get it off and be willing to work on it all night. That's we have time to kill the hard way." Christy said as they left the shop.

The group met again on the street. The hot summer sun beat down on them as music drifted in the air. Dr. Teeth checked his watch and remarked on how much time they had until Zoot and Lips were due at the club. Soon it was decided that Graceland was the next stop. After wading through the Elvis junkies and weirdos they were finally in line to get into the house.

In a matter of minutes a tour guide in a navy uniform came to the door. Beside him stood a penguin with several pieces of posterboard under his wing. The tourguide cleared his throat and pointed to the penguin who held up a card saying "Quiet Please" and began the tour. Maybe it was Elvis's house. Maybe it was the barbeque sandwiches they all ate before hand. Whatever it was Lisa seemed to share a brain with the tour guide.

Evening was fast approaching as the tour ended. The group waited outside in the bus as their new friend Ryan argued with his boss. All that could be seen or heard for that matter was a lot of….well that noise that penguins make. Ryan walked back with a paycheck that was quickly added to the group's limited cash. Two new crazies were added as they all headed to the club.

A large circle table in the corner was crammed with people. Zoot and Lips treated everyone to dinner. They performed old jazz favorites much to the pleasure of the crowd. After two encores from the corner table, the owner stood to the microphone, "Now the moment you've all been waiting for folks! For your enjoyment the comedy duo of Fozzie and Fozzie!"

Kermit heard the cheers and barely noticed the bear and man whose name was really Kevin apparently. His eyes were drawn to the corner of the room. A waitress in the uniform of a black slacks and a white shirt took another table's order. Something was different about her. She turned her blond head slightly to reveal a face of an angel. Kermit's breath caught in this throat. A nudge to his side didn't even break his stare.

"Go buy her a drink," Steve Whitmire leaned over in the middle of the jokes whispering to Kermit.

"Buy who a what?" Kermit shook his head and stammered.

"The one you're staring at. The pig waitress. Buy her a drink." Steve whispered.

As if they had a mind of his own Kermit stood and walked to the bar where the waitress was in the middle of clocking out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"See dis is something I don't understand about the womens," Pepe watched as Lisa and Christy headed to the restrooms with their heads together.

"What how they none of them will give you the time of day?" Rizzo said with Dr. Teeth, Scooter, Steve, Lips, and Zoot laughing.

"No, why is it that none of them can ever visit the ladies room by themselves? They always have to go in pairs," Pepe glared at Rizzo and finished.

Unbeknownst to them Lisa and Christy had also seen Kermit and watched him wander off. Curiosity being what it is they walked casually to the ladies room next to the bar and waited outside the door just out of view. Just around the corner the waitress stood writing a few things in a book behind under the counter. Her hair spilled over covering her face as Kermit made his way to the bar.

Kermit stood there nervously. He shifted from one foot to the other. A green hand nervously scratched the back of his neck as he craned his head around to look at everything but the girl in front of him. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" she looked up and asked.

"Um…yes..I was wondering if you ever drink," Kermit asked choking on the words.

"Occasionally." She replied leaning her arms on the top of the counter.

Kermit couldn't help it his gaze lingered down. She was just so beautiful and him being a royal klutz at this. When she leaned unbeknownst to her the white shirt draped down just right. It revealed…it revealed…"Oh boy," Kermit said aloud.

"Excuse me? Look buddy I don't know who you are. I think you've had enough for tonight so go home to your pretty froggy wife and leave Piggy alone k?" Piggy said tugging her shirt up and huffing off to get her purse. Kermit made his way back to the table.

Around the corner Lisa stood with her head poking out around the corner. Christy stood right behind her a hand on her shoulder stepping on tiptoe trying to see around. They shared a look of sympathy for Kermit. Suddenly they heard, "Piggy come to the ladies room with me and I'll show you how to use that new mascara before you leave for the weekend."

In a panic Lisa's eyes darted around to no avail. In two seconds they would be busted for spying. Christy's head spun around and then she grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her back into the rest room. She quickly backed up into a stall taking Lisa with her. Lisa slammed the door shut locking it as Christy climbed onto the toilet so only one pair of shoes could be seen from outside. They held their breath as Piggy and her friend Maureen entered the bathroom.

"Of all the predicaments you've gotten us into this takes the cake." Lisa hissed.

"You wanted to hear what was going on. Now be…oh yuck! I'm stuck!" Christy whispered in Lisa's ear as her foot slipped wedging one tennis shoe firmly into the toilet.

"I can't believe it…" Lisa started as Christy clamped a hand over her mouth jerking her head towards the outside of the stall.

"Maureen do you hear something?" Piggy asked looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nah, we're here alone. So what was that I saw out there Pigathus? That customer was a little froggy hunk and you turned him down cold," Maureen the mink perched herself onto the counter.

"Pigathus!" Lisa and Christy squealed each slapping the other's mouths.

"We gotta get this place checked for rats. I hear scuffling. Oh Maureen, he's cute but you know I'm taken." Piggy dug in her purse procuring a rubber band and started to pull her blond curls back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Mr. Banjo Dreamer. When are you gonna get your mind off that psychopath and stick to reality girl? Reality is someone was trying to hit on you." Maureen huffed.

"I can wait. When I meet my mystery man I'll know. We'll have a connection. That bumbling frog and I did not have a connection!" Piggy huffed and began to walk towards the door.

"Piggy, dear, come on. Don't be like that. I was only trying to help. Say you driving home tonight?" Maureen said as they both left the room.

"You think they're gone?" Christy asked.

"I'll check." Lisa poked her head out the door. "All clear, can you believe it. We waltzed right into true love."

"Well I'm happy. Honestly I am. The question is how to fix Kermit's blunder and get Butcher Shop Babe to give him a chance? Not to mention the love affair the toilet currently has for my foot could you please help me." Christy braced her free foot against the base of the toilet and was pulling with all her might.

"Oh right!" Lisa came and wrapped her arms around Christy's waist and began pulling to no avail. An impish look came across her face as she stopped for a moment, "Say I bet you wish a certain…"

"Liiiiissssaaaaa get me outta the toilet! This is no time to talk about my love life or lack there of. We gotta get out there to Pigathus, Butcher Pig, or whatever her name is!" Christy squealed.

Lisa giggled and kept pulling. After a couple more tugs both girls were laughing hysterically. Finally Christy remembered that she could just unlace her tennis shoe and slide her foot out. In moments the foot was free and Christy remarked, "They can keep the shoe." Both girls ran out to look for Piggy, but she had already left.

"Now what?" Lisa moaned outside the restaurant.

"Lose something?" Fozzie Bear walked up to the girls.

"Oh sorry to disturb you. We were just following someone." Christyb explained.

"My guess is that person was Piggy since she's the only person besides you two to come out here. Why are you following her?" Fozzie asked cocking his head wondering why these two were following his friend.

"True love!" Lisa gushed.

"We know her cyber-boyfriend and frankly he just really really bombed. Now we're helping things out so to speak, but I'm afraid we missed her," Christy answered.

Fozzie's eyes lit up with understanding, "You know Banjo Dreamer? Well why didn't you say so! Piggy lives a couple of hours from here. She drives home on the weekends to be with her family. I can lead you right to her!"

"True love conquers all!" Lisa squealed bouncing.

"It owes me a shoe," Christy muttered.

"Oh stop being such a cynic! I'm Lisa by the way and one shoed one is Christyb." Lisa rolled her eyes at Christy.

"Pleased to meet you. Let me just tell my partner where I'm heading. We don't have another gig lined up so he won't mind if I go with you. Oh yeah and lets keep this a secret. If it got out it could become one big disaster!" Fozzie said leading the girls back inside.

"Hmm…your act was great. How about your partner coming to. You see we're all headed up to Chicago to start a variety stage show. We could use a great comic team. We provide transportation. Only catch is we can't pay much," Christy offered holding her breath. A big name like Fozzie and Fozzie would help draw in the crowds.

"More like we can't…Ouch that hurt!" Lisa rubbed her shin.

"That sounds great! Let me get my stuff and see if my partner wants to come too. If not I'm still game! Which car are you in?" Fozzie asked.

"The big multicolored bus that says 'Electric Mayhem'" Lisa answered as Fozzie ran off.

The girls walked back to the table to a very angry set of co-travelers. "Where have you been?" Kermit frowned at them.

"Busy. Fozzie the comic is now coming with us." Christyb quickly added.

"And we're off to find true love!" Lisa squealed bouncing once more.

"We're setting a stage show not on a joyride for you two to find boyfriends. We could have done that in Leland," Rizzo muttered.

"This isn't for us. This is for uh..uh…" Christy looked at Lisa.

"A friend we all know and love and this is all we're gonna say." Lisa finished.

"Yeah and Fozzie needs to make an..um…stop…in a town a couple of hours away. It is on our way and the least we can do for a great comic to be in the show," Christyb bit her lip hoping the others would get even more suspicious.

"You're up to something. I know it." Kermit eyed both girls.

Christy and Lisa looked at each other and grinned. Lips looked down and remarked, "Say what happened to your other shoe?" Christy and Lisa looked down and back to the boys laughing until tears came.

Hours later a custodian made his rounds cleaning out the bathrooms. Quietly he whistled to himself in the empty club. In the last stall of the women's bathroom a shoe was stuck in the toilet. After some work he eased it out and wondered if his boss would ever believe him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Fozzie Bear, Christy, and Lisa huddled in the back of the bus whispering amongst themselves. Fozzie gave Dr. Teeth the directions earlier. Now Kermit kept looking over his shoulder every five minutes. Normally he wasn't a paranoid frog. The trio huddled in the backseats made him nervous. Especially since he knew how much mischief two of them could cause. Words like "make it look like an accident" and "intervene when we have too" floated up front. Kermit turned to see Christy and Lisa staring at him. As soon as they made eye contact, the girls were sent into a fit of giggles.

After only two hours of the torture the bus pulled into a large trailer park. RV's and double wide mobile homes sat in a row. Kids ran around playing each with each other. Friends stood around in clusters shooting the breeze. The air was hot and sticky. Somewhere a grill tempted all with the aroma of hamburgers. Everyone was out and about in this small community gathering.

Lisa mumbled in Christy's ear, "Lead the way girl. You're the only one who would remotely know anyone here."

As they walked up the isle of the bus Christy hissed back, "No worries.  
Last time I talked to Beebers she was living here. Remember we got an email from her right before we left inviting us to this thing."

"Dios mio! Rizzo ju see that!" Pepe pointed out the window. Outside a teenage girl passed by with a plate of raw hamburgers. Rizzo and Pepe drooled all over the windows.

"Pigs." Christy leaned over and pulled the shade over the window blocking their view.

"You'd think they'd never seen a girl wearing a bikini top and tight tiny shorts before." Lisa rolled her eyes.

By this time a crowd had gathered watching the bus pull in. Most were wondering at who could be coming to the party. Others just went their way assuming the psychedlic bus belonged to a neighbor. Inside the bus Christyb, Lisa, and Fozzie shared a grin.

"Okay guys! Kermit, Lisa, Rizzo, and I received an invite to attend this part. Seeing as we were in the neighborhood and have an afternoon to spare we decided to stop by. So jump on out and join the party. The food is free. Which helps our budget big time. Kermit I hope overriding your authority was okay in this case." Christyb stood up and told the others.

"No problem. I'll enjoy seeing Beebers and her friend Beth. It's been a long time since we all came up with Kevin to visit the dairy farm where they work," Kermit said standing up to stretch his froggy legs.

Christy and Lisa jumped out of the bus. Lisa leaned over and muttered, "That's not all he'll see." Which sent Christy back into snickers.

Within moments the small group had scattered. Dr. Teeth, Steve, Lips, and Zoot met a couple of other musicians and they began playing on the grass. Scooter found his niche in being a go-fer for the ladies setting up the buffet table. Rizzo and Pepe disappeared off to find the bikini girl. Foz and Fozzie took off on a mysterious mission. That left Kermit, Lisa, and Christy craning their necks hoping to spot anyone that looked familiar. Lisa squealed and pointed over the large smoker and grills, "Look the grease brothers! And Cami's with them!"

Kermit shrugged his shoulders as he and Christy ran after Lisa. There working away at the grill were Kevin and B. Regard. Camilla stood a few feet over cooking French fries in a deep fryer. Christy began twisting her hair up and joined Camilla who was struggling with the basket of French fries. Camilla clucked her thanks as the two began working in sync. B. Regard tossed Kermit a spatula and motioned to the spot where the burgers were getting a little more well done than anyone wanted. Lisa grabbed the cheese and began adorning the burgers that were standing on plates in the grill to be warmed.

"You know all the grease in French fries isn't good for you." Kevin shot over at Christyb.

"Oh next year we'll drag a portable oven out here so you can bake them!" Christy shot back giggling as Camilla "accidently" flung a little grease Kevin's way.

Everyone was laughing and talking. All in all the friends were having a good time. Kermit leaned his head back to catch some sun for a moment. It felt good to relax for a few moments. Suddenly as a certain female pig walked up he began to choke.

"Could any of vous help moi carry the burgers over to the table and then we could begin?" Piggy tossed her blond hair back out of her eyes, "You! What are you doing here!"

"I…er…umm….well..you see….there's…..uh…" Kermit began stammering.

Piggy's eyes darted around. Most of these people were strangers. She remotely knew Kevin because his mother was a neighbor. Right now some girl with long dark hair was furiously whispering in his ear. Both her and the other girl looked oddly familiar. Piggy adjusted her white form fitting tank top while she waited.

Kevin turned around and began making introductions, "Piggy these are some good friends of mine. The girl with the long dark hair next to the French fries is Christyb. The one with the cheese is Lisa. Finally, this is Kermit the Frog. Great guy and all around the world's best burger carrier."

"Whatever. Grab a plate and follow me," Piggy grabbed the nearest platter of cooked burgers and huffed off with Kermit following.

"Professional burger carrier?" Christy asked raising an eyebrow.

"What you put me on the spot!" Kevin shrugged.

"I hope this works." Lisa grabbed a platter herself and took off towards the buffet table.

"Bawk, bawk!" Camilla grabbed a basket of French fries and followed Lisa.

"You got a point. We'll stay as long as it takes!" Christy grabbed the remainder of the French fries and took off.

"Kermit is going to kill you if he ever finds out you girls are plotting against him!" B. Regard called after.

Soon all the food was eaten and night began to fall. The air cooled just as someone turned on the outdoor lights. Dr. Teeth and the others assembled their instruments at the end and began playing. A few dancers took the floor as it became obvious that things were not going well.

By no accident Piggy and Kermit wound up sitting together on her porch stoop. Neither were speaking to the other. Christy and Lisa looked together and mouthed "intervention." Everyone knows the best thing about the south is that gossip goes around. By evening fell everyone but Piggy and Kermit also knew about the matchmaking scheme. Lisa looked up at Dr. Teeth and winked. Soon the upbeat music turned into a slow waltz. In moments everyone began pairing off according to plan.

Kermit began to get up and walk over to the girls. His plan was to either ask Christy or Lisa to dance. Before he could even get a word out Beau and Kevin had carted them off to the floor. Frantically he looked around to see every last person taken...except Piggy. Sighing and muttering curses towards his two best friends he walked back over the the lonely looking girl watching the dancers. "I know we hit it off bad. I'm sorry for being such a male pig pardon the term but you seem really wonderful and not to mention your practically gorgeous and I was just awestruck I'm not usually like this and was wondering…"

Piggy stood up and put her hand to Kermit's mouth, "I'd love too."

The crowd parted giving the couple the floor. At first the couple seemed really nervous and awkward with each other. As the ballad played on they relaxed against each other and the magic in the air seemed to do the trick. After a dance or two Christy looked around for Piggy and Kermit. Looking over she caught Lisa's glance. She nodded her head towards a dark corner. Christy motioned for Scooter to dance over that way. Spotting what Lisa was talking about she glanced back over at her and grinned. It looked like the travelers were going nowhere tonight. For some reason not a one of them minded one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kermit plodded up the steps of the bus. His face bore a mile wide grin. Briefly he wondered what time it was. The sky outside began showing the pinks of a rising sun. Kermit looked around and saw a few of his friends sprawled out here and there. Quietly he snuck into a backseat and settled down almost unnoticed.

"Did you stay out all night young man?" Steve opened one eye grinning.

Kermit smiled and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the chuckles coming from across the aisle. Hours later the sun bore down filling the inside of the bus with light. Kermit groaned and covered his eyes. After a few moments of attempting to return to sleep he yawned and made his way outside the bus. A picnic table full of papers, a computer, and people crowded all around greeted him. The writing meeting ended quickly when Kermit walked over.

"Tough night Kermit?" Christy grinned looking up from the computer.

"You..and you…don't think I don't know what you're up to." Kermit chuckled pointing to the girls as he sat on the grass next to the table.

"Me?! I had nothing to do with this!" Lisa exclaimed.

"There you go again. Passing the buck on us girls. What about you Mr. Disappear Until It's Dawn? Care to share what you've been up to?" Christy shot back as Kermit picked up his banjo and began strumming.

"Yeah Kermit. We're dying to know. How's the new girl? Is she coming with us? Where ya been all night?" sounded from all around the table.

At that moment Piggy walked up to the group, Her stride was filled with confidence. Her eyes flashed with anger. Silence settled over everyone as she marched up to Kermit. "You! You psychopath stalker! Don't think I don't know who you are!"

"Piggy, I can explain…" Kermit stood to face her.

"Explain! Why didn't you tell me you were Banjo Dreamer? No one makes a fool out of Piggy. Take this," with a yell Kermit went flying and hit the ground hard.

Piggy bounced off muttering to herself. Kermit stood up breathing hard. He reassured everyone he was okay and went back into the bus. Kevin tapped Christy on the shoulder and pointed. Her jaw dropped as she tapped Dr. Teeth and pointed. Around it went and soon everyone saw the two younger pigs headbutting and congratulating themselves on the back. A slightly taller arrogant pig led them around the corner and out of sight.

"Don't tell me that was planned," Scooter spoke up first.

"Not cool man. Not cool," Lips nodded agreeing.

"We outta tell them who they're messing with," Lisa glared in the direction the trio disappeared.

"Sí, teach them that no one messes with…with…what are we anyway?" Pepe asked.

For a moment everyone was silent. Rizzo looked around finally spotting the script cover that was lying on the table, "The Muppets. We're The Muppets."

With that everyone stood and followed the three pigs. After a while they came upon the far side of the trailer park. Christy put a finger to her lips as the group surrounded the three pigs. Just as the taller pig finished counting a wad of bills into the other hands Lisa cleared her throat, "What may I ask are you doing?"

"Well…I…uh…er…I'm Link Hogthrob I didn't get to welcome you guys yesterday," his eyes darted at the crowd of bears, chickens, and things in a circle around him.

Ryan stepped forward snatching the bills from Link's hands, "This isn't what I think it is is it?"

Steve Whitmire stepped forward taking the bills from Ryan's outstretched hand and passed it along in the circle. Eventually it reached Christy who was keeping track of the group's finances. She pocketed it before speaking up, "Ya know we don't take to kindly to interference."

"Nor do we like you messin with our friend," Ryan stepped closer glaring at Link.

"Si we are the Muppets man. No bodies messes with the Muppets," Pepe interjected.

"Not cool man. Not cool at all." Lips muttered stepping forward.

"Huh what?" Zoot shook his head waking up from his latest mini nap.

"What…what are you gonna do to me?" Link gulped and ran a finger under the collar of his leather jacket.

Christy came up and put an arm around through one of Link's clutching hard. Lisa came to the other side and dug her nails into his other arm,  
"We're gonna make you…"

"…..sing." Ryan finished.

Seconds later under the watchful eye of the entire Muppet crew Link, Randy Pig, and Andy Pig stood at the makeshift stage. Soon a crowd had gathered. Link gulped and began with Andy and Randy joining in as backup vocals, "Miss Piggy…Kermit asked me to sing this for you.

What did you think?I would at this moment??  
When you're standing before me?  
With tears in your eyes??  
Trying to tell me that you -?  
You found you another?  
And you just don't love me no more.

What did you think?  
I would say at this moment??  
When I'm faced with the knowledge?  
That you just don't love me??  
Did you think I would curse you?  
Or say things to hurt you?

'Cause you just don't love me no more?  
Did you think I could hate you,?  
Or raise my hands to you?  
Now, come on you know me too well.?  
How I could I hurt you,

When, darlin', I love you??  
And you know, I could never hurt you, ooh, ohh, ooh.

What did you think?  
I would give at this moment??  
If you'd stay I'd subtract?  
Twenty years from my life.  
I'd fall down on my knees,  
Kiss the ground that you walk on?  
If I could just hold you again.

I'd fall down on my knees?  
Kiss the ground that you walk on, baby?  
If I could just hold you –

I'd fall down on my knees?  
Kiss the ground that you walk on, baby?  
If I could just hold you –

By the end of the song faint from behind one of the trailers, Christyb, Kevin Provost, B. Regard, Steve Whitmire, Camilla, Scooter, Rizzo, Lisa, Ryan, Zany, Dr. Teeth, Lips, Zoot, and Pepe the King Prawn could be heard laughing theirselves to tears. In the middle of the dance floor stood a frog and a pig…dancing.


End file.
